


Home is where my Family is

by Error403HRD



Series: Torturing my characters [18]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Elemental Magic, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Insecurity, Murder, Starvation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: The five Links are functioning in society just fine.Then they figure out they have magic.Some things change for the better.Some....absolutely donot.
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Shadow Link & Vio Link, Shadow Link & Vio Link
Series: Torturing my characters [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105427
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Home is where my Family is

**Author's Note:**

> Vio has the largest section for reasons explained in the story.
> 
> (Please note that in my preplanning I accidentally switched Green and Vio's elements, and I didn't notice until after the story was written and published, I'm sorry about that.)

Their powers only appeared after the fight with Vaati.

Green was the first to discover his, though Vio's mostly certain they all had them at that point.

It had been just over a month and Vio had managed to give Shadow back his corporeal form, with some guidance from Shadow himself, and Blue was less than pleased.

It was understandable, as Shadow and Vio toyed with Red and Blue more than Green, but Red was the one who had had the worst end of the stick, so Vio was on the fence about whether or not Blue's fury was justified.

It didn't matter though, because Red was hiding behind a couch away from Blue, Vio was standing protectively in front of a somewhat amused and somewhat scared Shadow (he wasn't at full strength and he didn't want Blue to convince Vio it was a bad idea to give him a second chance), and Green was trying to deescalate the situation.

It had been a full three minutes of Blue's yelling and Vio's smart ass responses, and Green was quickly running out of patience.

Eventually he threw his arms down, and yelled,

"ENOUGH!"

A barrier of stone, the same stone as the floor, erupted between Vio and Blue. 

There was a moment of shock from all five of them.

Vio gave a hum, trying to help his brain process the situation by analyzing it; Shadow made a quiet, confused, and slightly hysterical noise from behind him.

"Can you control that, Green? We probably shouldn't have a stone slab in the middle of the room."

Green spluttered, his brain finally having caught up with what he'd just done.

He looked at the pillar, taking a moment to gather his thoughts, before he tried to reach out and recall it.

It sort of worked.

The slab retreated, but the cracks in the floor remained. Vio gave a hum,

"We should practice that, it has useful applications."

They didn't go back to squabbling. Blue agreed that Green not being able to control it would be more of a hindrance than a help.

~

Red was second.

He'd needed some time to himself. Blue was starting to actually hurt his feelings, he didn't know how much longer he could stomach Vio's science rants without going insane, Shadow's pranks were starting to become more annoying than funny, and them all butting heads was starting to upset him far more than it should.

He didn't tell them.

It was probably stupid, but Red really just needed to get out.

He found the forests calming. He considered visiting the minish, but he decided against it; he'd rather not be caught by a bird again.

Not when he was trying to take time for himself.

He traveled far enough to reach the next town over, but he didn't enter it, Vio had warned him more than once that he'd probably be taken advantage of by the less moral merchants. Red wasn't stupid, he knew he was a little too nice and probably wouldn't think twice if they were upcharging him, or if he did he wouldn't comment.

The others were less willing to take the treatment, so Red was sure that was why he was never allowed to shop. Shadow wasn't either, but that's because the merchants were still hostile towards him and he still had a tendency to forget to pay.

So Red stayed away from the town, enjoying the down time in the forest.

Until he was attacked by a mildly large group of Ropes.

He didn't think when the group of a dozen or so attacked, having been caught completely by surprise. He just threw out his arm, quivering with fear and having forgotten about his sword. 

He had no back up, he definitely wasn't getting out of this unscathed.

Then he heard their agonized screams.

Tentatively, he opened his eyes and witnessed a rather horrifying sight. Well, to most, at least, because he personally found it rather beautiful.

_Flames were always pretty to him._

_**Too bad his brothers didn't agree.** _

All of the Ropes had been set aflame, screaming and writhing in pain.

Red looked at his hand and blinked, only to be shot in the face by his own fire.

It didn't hurt, it just surprised him.

It explained why he was the only one who never complained about the heat of Death Mountain.

He blinked once more and noticed that all the Ropes were dead.

Burnt to a crisp to be precise.

He made his way home, endured a slight telling off from his brothers, barring Shadow, then explained his reasoning, before proceeding to set his hand on fire to show them the good news.

If he gave them a mild heart attack, well, it was payback for annoying him into leaving in the first place.

~

Shadow was third.

He didn't really notice the first time it happened, he'd made a merchant angry and fled when a bright flash of light distracted him. Normally he wouldn't cower, but the merchant had a weapon and was previously established as violent.

The second time, he definitely noticed.

It was the middle of the night; he was alone since Vio had gone to sleep early and the others were enabling Red's arsonist tendencies.

He was walking around town, having notified Green of his departure from the forge.

It was a moonless night, perfect for Shadow, his brown skin and purple hair meant sticking out was easy in the daylight, but blending in wasn't even an effort at night.

The only thing off was his bright blue eyes; he always did hate how they liked to glow at the most inopportune times.

There was a quiet shuffling from behind a building, immediately, Shadow melted into the shadows and continued walking, going to investigate.

_Curiosity killed the cat, but Satisfaction brought it back._

A bright light shone at his spot in the shadow, forcing him into his solid form, 

"Who's there!?"

He panicked, knowing that if he ran into something illegal he'd be blamed and Vio would have to go through the trouble of hiding him after he broke out of prison, if he even wanted him back at all, Shadow was accepted back on the condition that he'd clean up his act.

_**He didn't want to lose his family.** _

Shadow's eyes widened, the beam from the flashlight took a sharp right turn, which was certainly not how light worked, and had become far brighter than it was before. He took it as granted though and melted into the shadows once more, getting back home as quick as possible.

The next morning, it was revealed that the violent merchant was arrested for illegal weapon dealing, and the only reason he'd been caught was because a bright light alerted one of the royal guards.

Shadow had shown the others his ability that morning at breakfast, so the news made Vio and Green smirk at him, while Blue rolled his eyes and Red grinned,

"Busting criminals now, are we?"

~

Blue was next.

He was upset, not entirely unusual, but he was sad, which was _very_ unusual.

He didn't know why he was sad, but that was par for the course. He held Link's "negative" emotions, while Red had the "positive" ones.

So while Red was Link's happiness and enthusiasm, Blue was his anger and sadness.

Vio and Green were lucky, because neither of them got specific emotions, Vio was Link's logic, and Green was his instinct, though Vio tended to align with a more pessimistic outlook, like Blue, while Green tended to be more positive, like Red.

Sure, Vio overthought sometimes, Red was horribly naive and optimistic, and Green didn't always make a good call, but those weren't the majority.

Blue was pessimistic, Red was optimistic.

It was really no wonder why Red was preferred.

Sure, they were no longer defined by what part of Link they were, since they had grown from caricatures into people.

Red had finally gotten some common sense and had managed to actually feel sadness once or twice. Vio had actually acted on impulse a few times before and overridden his logic. Green had actually agreed to start making plans instead of going with the flow. Shadow was no longer just the evil within Link's heart, he actually had a moral compass now.

And Blue wasn't always angry or sad, he could feel happiness, he could think things through, he could rely on instinct.

He was a person now.

But he was still hot-headed, he still got sad a lot more often than the others, but he also tended to hide it.

It was irrational, but he bottled up the sadness and let the anger flow.

He realized that it was probably societies impact on him.

_Boys aren't supposed to cry after all._

That was one thing he wished he hadn't gotten from Link.

So there he was.

Alone.

He needed to cry, but he didn't know why.

It frustrated him.

He had to do this at least once a month, or he'd break down completely.

_He couldn't do that to his brothers._

He cared for them, even if his temper made that hard to believe.

He'd run off earlier that morning, when he realized it was going to be one of _those_ days.

He was sure they were looking for him.

Maybe.

Were they were glad he was finally gone?

Probably.

"Blue, are you okay?"

Fear coursed through him.

_They couldn't see him like this._

He couldn't decipher the inflection, but it was either Red or Green, Vio didn't say "okay" he said "alright."

_**They couldn't see him like this.** _

Red was the most likely to blabber about it.

He heard a shriek and he opened his eyes, ready to run, only to see all four of his brothers, completely soaked.

Blue didn't know what to do.

His legs weren't working.

So he crumpled to the ground and kept sobbing.

He felt them go over to hug him, they were dry, probably Red's doing.

It wasn't until the sun started setting that they made their way home, Vio decided to make dinner and let them talk it out.

Blue knew they wouldn't let him brush it off.

Not after he spent so long crying in their arms.

So he explained.

He didn't have enough energy to fight it.

He was glad he didn't receive any of the expected lectures.

The worst thing they said was that he should probably see a therapist, but Vio shot that down, saying that the only ones nearby didn't have a good reputation and often sold off secrets.

Red had proceeded to proclaim that he'd gladly take on the role, and Vio then handed him a stack of books.

Red looked like his entire world was crushed, but then the determined glint in his eye returned and he promptly went upstairs to read.

Red didn't normally like reading.

Blue's heart warmed at the fact Red would go through the trouble for him.

"So, are we going to talk about your water powers."

Blue, brought back to the present, shrugged,

"Most things have water flowing through their veins, so, it gives me an advantage."

Vio looked thoughtful for a moment,

"Perhaps you can make ice. If you can control the temperature of the water, you can boil someone alive or freeze them to death."

Green balked,

"Vio!"

It made Blue crack a smile.

Green dropped it after that.

~

Vio was last, which was a little ironic for the others. He was usually first or second at everything.

Vio was admittedly losing patience.

Well, not patience, he wouldn't ever comment on his lack of powers. Hope was probably the better word.

Not that he had much in the first place.

Red had found his powers two weeks after Green, then Shadow a week and a half later, then Blue three weeks later.

It had been eight months since Blue's powers manifested.

The others unlocked their powers through an adrenaline rush, or, in Green's case, out of pure frustration.

Vio had gone through many adrenaline rushes, a good chunk of them occurred when he was alone and without back up, like Red and Shadow were.

Many times his fight or flight response activated, which was how Blue activated his powers.

And he had certainly gotten frustrated at least a few times over the months.

He didn't bring it up, even as he helped the others find ways to improve their powers.

Even as he went from the second strongest, beneath Shadow, to the weakest.

He didn't bring it up.

He refused to make the others feel ashamed or hurt.

If he brought it up, Shadow would try to stop using his powers as much, and Vio knew he loved using them, so he couldn't do that to him. He let Shadow think he had the same opinion as before: _you just happen to have strong powers that I don't, I'm not jealous, they're yours and probably have an annoying learning curve._

Red would get sad, he would feel guilty for using his powers and showing off around Vio. He'd immediately stop using them around _everyone,_ not just Vio. He'd be afraid that word would somehow get back to Vio and make him feel worse. So he let Red believe what he wished: _your powers are interesting, but not my thing._ Because Red's powers were pure brawn, and that's just not how Vio played.

Blue would get upset, he'd either lash out or retreat into his shell, undoing everything they'd achieved in the past months. Blue had just gotten over a very large hurdle, no one wanted him to back track. It was inevitable, but it was never on purpose and usually easily reversible, and it was something he didn't do as much anymore. Vio making a comment about his lack of powers, or bringing it up in any form, would just set Blue back too much to fix without a lot of time and effort. So Vio let Blue continue on as normal, believing what he already did: _I'm working on my powers in secret because I'd rather not fall on my face in front of everyone like Green often does._

Green would undoubtedly feel guilty. He'd had his powers for the longest, he had reached a good level of skill with them, and Vio hadn't even gotten his. He'd start to slip, maybe he'd even forgo practice in favor of trying to help Vio. Green's slacking would set off Blue's temper, and they'd be back to square one communication wise. So, again, Vio let him believe whatever he already did: _Helping you guys is my priority because I know none of you do research; I work on my powers in private because I'm smart enough and safe enough to do so._

So no, he wasn't going to acknowledge the extremely large elephant in the room. 

Vio's morale always effected the team the strongest; his emotions were always rather muted, so if he showed a strong inclination towards a particular expression or tone, there was always a good reason.

His brothers knew he didn't do anything without a reason. Him bringing it up would mean he had a reason, which would lead to assumptions that he was extremely jealous or feeling very left out, and he really did not need them coddling him.

There was, frankly, no point.

There were no positives to doing it other than making him feel better and getting it off his chest, yet there were overwhelming negatives, and though he'd like to be selfish, he wouldn't be, not at the cost of hurting those he cares about.

So he went on as normal.

If he did have powers, he'd likely never unlock them.

He had a theory, one that he couldn't exactly prove, but could easily be supported with the already set precedents.

Green had discovered his powers in a bout of frustration, Red after he was surprised and frightened by a large group of Ropes, Shadow when he was scared he'd lose everything, and Blue when he was terrified of what they'd think of him if they caught him crying.

They all had their powers activated in a moment of extreme emotion.

Vio's emotions didn't work that way.

Thus: he was likely never unlocking his powers.

His brain focused on logic first and foremost.

Sure, he had emotions, he most definitely had emotions, but, they weren't strong emotions. Often, they were barely even strong enough for him to identify them, and his adrenaline usually responded before he could identify if he was scared or excited. He always noted his body's reactions before his emotions.

So even if he had powers, he was never going to be able to unlock them.

As if proving his statement right, Vio only felt a mild disappointment at the thought, and it was stronger than what he usually felt, but was still easily waved off.

So he trained as hard as he could to at least close the enormous gap.

He _wouldn't_ hold them back on missions.

Over the months he definitely became the best archer, swordsman, and hand to hand combatant of the group, but what did it matter? 

Blue could kill someone with a thought, as could Red, Green could literally make a mini fissure that would swallow up any opponents, and Shadow could permanently blind them, along with his shadow powers that let him drive people insane and drag them into the Dark Realm, permanently.

Vio was the only one that had to put actual effort into fighting.

He didn't let any of the others see him train, he didn't want to tip them off. He spent all his time with them coming up with ideas on how they could use their powers, Blue didn't often take them because he already had extremely deadly methods of torture and murder, Red he couldn't do too much for because it was just fire, Green and Shadow were the only ones he actually helped with all his research, because Green could control and do a lot more than they anticipated, and light was a very weird thing to control for someone who had no idea how photons work, which Shadow didn't, at first at least.

So Vio kept it quiet.

His disappointment, jealousy, and sadness were all easily dismissed.

Then he was kidnapped.

By Vaati.

Of course, the mage was smart enough to place a clone, and Shadow wasn't good at picking up magical signatures, so his brothers would likely never realize that something was wrong.

Vio was mildly surprised.

Not that he really cared.

Vaati wasn't threatening his brothers, Vaati was threatening _him,_ which was an entirely different matter.

Vio momentarily wondered how Vaati even escaped, before realizing that a weakness in the seal was likely exploited on Vaati's end.

There was no point in wondering really.

Vaati was here, and he was very upset.

Vio was chained to the floor, a bulky collar around his neck, hands cuffed behind his back, and forced into a kneeling position with his legs bolted to the floor.

Vio wasn't sure if he was scared or not.

"You were the one who stabbed me in the back and forced Shadow to defect. You will tell me everything that you know, or you'll face the consequences."

Vio was about to say something snarky, when he was brought writhing to the floor, electricity coursing through his veins.

He couldn't tell if he was screaming or not.

It was a rare occasion where his brain was completely clouded.

He wished it was because he was irrationally angry.

Vaati gave a smirk and walked up to him, 

"This'll happen every time you speak out of turn, refuse to give me information, withhold the truth, twist the truth, or outright lie to me. Now tell me, what's your decision?"

Vio wasn't going to endanger his family by revealing information.

Vaati likely already knew about their powers, but not the specifics.

So he decided to take a page out of Blue's book,

"Fuck you."

He got backhanded for that, then the collar activated.

It hurt more than before.

It held for longer too.

Vio's throat was raw and Vaati smirked.

_**He's going to die here,** so he'd best make peace with it now._

~

Many months had passed.

Vio hadn't given any useful information.

He was rotting in the same clothes he'd been taken in, he smelled, he was starving, and his vocal chords were probably permanently damaged, he had countless bruises, his knees were covered in blood.

The only reason he could guess the passage of time was because there was a small window at the far end of the hall, it was small and an inch or so away from the ceiling. It likely wasn't even half a foot tall, and it definitely wasn't more than a foot wide.

Vio's sure it's only there to taunt him.

Every time he screams, he knows it goes unheard.

No matter how loud.

He doesn't know if it's been a year yet, he passes out too often for that.

Vio's hungry.

He missed Red.

He missed Blue.

He missed Green.

He missed Shadow.

He missed Zelda.

He missed living.

Vaati's having fun torturing him. 

Vio knows that if he actually wanted any useful information, he'd have lost his patience long before now.

He just wants to see Vio break.

_He wants to see the moment Vio's resolve **shatters into a million pieces.**_

Vio's hungry.

He would even eat Green's cooking.

_Vio should really have apologized for offending him._

He wonders how their sixteenth birthday went.

_Red was so excited to help Zelda plan the party._

Vio knows that Vaati comes once every 12 hours. Once at midnight, and once at noon.

_Blue would've escaped by now._

Vaati blocked his ability to call out to Shadow.

_Shadow should've noticed by now. If the clone got into trouble and didn't call Shadow it would be suspicious._

_He's going to die here. **Alone**. No one's going to know._

_**~~He doesn't want to die alone.~~ ** _

Vio felt the tears finally falling down his face.

He finally broke.

He felt the sobs rack his body, shooting pain through his emaciated and bloodied form.

He felt the wind whipping around him.

Wind shouldn't be able to get through his cell.

He looked up and saw the tornado forming around him.

A spark of hope ignited.

He stops the winds.

He needs to focus.

_He finally has a chance **and a chance is all he needs.**_

He needs to get rid of his restraints first.

They're extremely durable, given the amount of thrashing he's done.

_His fleshy knees gave in first._

All he can do is hope they oxidize.

Summoning the winds forward, he got to work.

He had to stop mid-way because Vaati came to check on him.

_~~Vio refused to talk.~~ _

He woke up and it was hot.

Must be around 3-ish and nearing or in summer time.

_~~He's finally going home.~~ _

Vio worked diligently over the next three days.

He knew emotions well enough to fool Vaati into thinking nothing had changed.

Finally, sometime in the middle of the night, his restraints weakened enough for even his emaciated form to be able to break them.

He needed a plan.

If he ran back home, there was always the chance they wouldn't believe him, especially if the clone had all his memories.

There was only one way to break a Solid Air Clone, which, considering Vaati is a wind mage, is the most likely type of clone to be made.

_**He needs to murder Vaati.** _

He needs to do it at noon, when Vaati gets back.

If he doesn't, Vaati will restrain him again, likely with something that doesn't corrode.

_He's finally coming home._

The collar is still on, but the magic will only activate if he speaks to Vaati, he needs the stuff at the forge the get it off properly.

Several hours later, Vio, starving, smelly, bruised, and bloodied, made Vaati suffocate to death.

A wind mage that died from lack of air.

Vio understood irony just fine.

The bars of his cell were far enough apart that his skin and bones could fit through.

He made it a few steps before collapsing, he heard a few bones break.

_Malnutrition. **He's going to die. He's going to die just like Vaati. ~~He murdered Vaati.~~**_

No nononono. Calm. Down.

Does he have enough energy to call out to Shadow?

Maybe.

He had no choice but to try.

Vaati's magic was keeping him alive, he didn't have much time before his body started eating itself alive.

So he reached out to a presence he hasn't felt in _so **long.**_

"Vio-WHAT THE FUCK!?"

And Vio let the darkness take him.

_He's finally safe._

When he woke up, he was still hungry, but he cracked a grin, feeling overwhelming relief,

"I unlocked my magic."

That brought all attention in the room to him, Red and Blue started sobbing, Green clearly wanted to smack him over the head but knew that was a bad idea, and Shadow hugged him.

_He's finally home._

**Author's Note:**

> Will y'all believe me if I tell you that I totally didn't set out with the intent to torture Vio.... _again?_
> 
> ~~  
> _(Holy shit what the hell is wrong with me???)_  
> ~~
> 
> So, anyway, Vio had the longest section because the powers are unlocked through moments of extreme emotion, and Vio just,,,,,doesn't,,,,,,have,,,,,,that,,,,
> 
> (I know the Four Swords manga is based on FSA, but Vio just being blank faced when Shadow is about to kill him honestly just proves my point)
> 
> (This is lightly based on Linked Universe's Four, because I couldn't resist and because I needed to fix the canon that I absolutely destroyed ~~trust me I confused the hell out of myself when I brought Vaati into it for absolutely no reason~~ )
> 
> Oh, and sorry that Green's section is more set up rather than focused on him, I really needed to explain why Shadow existed, and, in my defense, I wrote that part first and had already finished the fic when the thought occurred to me that I sidelined Green....again.
> 
> I swear I don't have anything against Green guys, it just _happens..._
> 
> And, again, I accidentally switched Vio and Green's elements because I'm a dumbass and didn't bother to check before writing the entire story.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to recommend tags, I know some of this is a little heavy.


End file.
